Electronic mail, or email, is a well-known form of modern communication between computer users. Many email messages received by a user are recurring emails sent from the same sender, for example, weekly newsletters, coupon offers, and so on. Email recipients often ignore recurring emails, or allow them to accumulate in their electronic mailboxes.